


In which Baz drank too much but it all goes south

by GooP_ie



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Light Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Book 2: Wayward Son, cliff hanger, shower, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GooP_ie/pseuds/GooP_ie
Summary: Baz drank too much blood but all the excess goes straight (or gay hehe) to his dick. Also, Simon walks in on him.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	In which Baz drank too much but it all goes south

He shouldn’t have drunk so much. He’d been laying with a half-hardon for the past thirty minutes, but it wouldn’t go away. Okay, so ignoring it wouldn’t help, maybe he could try a cold shower—

The door flew open and Simon Snow strolled into the room. Baz quickly turned around to face the wall and curled up like a ball. Shit. This only made matters worse: there was no way he could slip into the shower without his bulge being noticed. Desperate times called for desperate measures. 

“You smell, Snow”

”What?”

”Did you roll around in mud and then smudge goat poo on yourself? Crowley, it’s awful,”

Baz heard Simon quietly sniffle himself. 

“I don’t—“

”You should take a shower, it’s unbearable.”

Simon huffed and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door. Simon was the type of person who, when they took a shower, stayed underneath the running water for at least half an hour, but just to be sure Baz yelled after him not to come back within the hour. That should keep the guy busy. Let’s get on with it then, the faster he got rid of his _situation_ the better. Baz rolled onto his back again and started softly stroking his face. First his cheeks, lips and eyelids. Then he massaged his temples and went down to his ears, sofly pulling the earlobes and massaging underneath them. Baz was the type of guy who liked to take it slow, then you get more build up and eventually an explosive orgasm. He’s worked years to perfect his technique. Next came his shoulders, arms and chest. Then his lower abdomen and inner thighs. By the time he came to the curve of his arse he was rock hard. His hands were soft and warm and he wrapped a hand around himself, squeezing slowly while his other hand wandered back to his face, resting on his jaw and lips.

He heard Simon curse in the bathroom and he imagined what it would feel like to have Snow’s hand around him like that. Simon’s hand would be less slender and his fingers would be shorter and maybe more hesitant. But what it would _feel_ like... Baz couldn’t help but stifle a moan at the thought.

Shit. _Shit_. Snow could still hear him. Baz strained his ears, checking if the tap was running — it wasn’t. Snow could have heard him. No, no. Baz hadn’t been that loud. He exhaled. Simon was probably still preparing to get into the shower, placing his towel on the sink, undressing... Baz imagined Simon taking his clothes off and his hips involuntarily jerked up, causing him to have to bite back another moan. It felt so good. But just as he started to pick up the pace the bathroom door flew open. 

“Sorry I forgot my— Oh my god”

His hand had immediately stilled at the sight of Simon fucking Snow standing in his _underwear_ halfway through the door. Fuck. 

“Oh my god,” Simon repeated “I’m so sorry I didn’t know I’m sorry.” And his eyes flickered down for half a second hoping the other boy didn’t notice. But Baz followed his gaze and huffed a laugh. Simon Snow had just caught his roommate touching himself and it had made him hard. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you want, let me know what you think :)
> 
> By the way, this work is technically finished but I might add a piece starting with Simon saying “Don’t stop” or I might write a part from Simon’s perspective. The keyword here is “might”, I’m not making promises whoops, but if you’d really like to see it I’d be happy to write :)
> 
> Edit: I like this work better like this, but you can bet your ass that Simon says, in the smallest voice possible “Don’t stop”. Aka, I’m not going to be adding a piece.   
> Love you!  
> Xx GooP_ie


End file.
